Magicians of the North
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Catelyn Stark had a prophetic dream that her family is taken, slaughter and kill. She came to the Tree to plead the Old Gods into sparing her family and take her life instead. And just like that a boy and girl came upon her. Just who are they and why do they have magic?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The swamp is dark, gloomy and the air is stench of mixed smells. The forest on the edge of the woods are cover the foot to the ground of mist and fogs.

The shadows are moving that formed two people. "Keep quiet!" One whispered to the other, which she has nodded.

This is the only chance they got.

"Where do we go?" She questioned him whom he quickly replied, "Anywhere, but here. Somewhere, far, far away, so that both our fathers cannot find us and we can live in peace. Together."

He holds onto her body closely to his. He loves her. Despite that they are cousins from their mother side, but that never stop anyone in their family on marrying their blood. He doesn't care who her father is. She is not his father. And he is not his father.

He overheard that they are going to sacrifice her to make her bear another man's heir. He met him once or twice from pureblood parties.

He is a drunken and bedded many women. That man has no quells on hitting women if you pushed his temper too far.

He will never let her go through that.

"Amare," She spoke in Latin that means love.

He passionately kissed her. She moans and eagerly. Sounds of teeth clashes, trying to reach their emotions and bruising lips are pressed. He cupped her and stops to look into her eyes.

They smiled until….

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLL!

"Fenrir!" She gasped as she is being forced out of her trance to run.

"COME ON!"

He urged her.

They both ran as fast as they can.

"They're this way!"

Oh no! They are catching up to them.

They stop upon the tree that carves up a face and red syrups are dripping. They never had seen that kind of tree before.

"Draco, I will always love you till the day I die."

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yes, this is her cousin and the man she has openly loved.

"And I will love you always, Persephone Bellatrix Black."

A bright light shines on them they held each other and suddenly they disappeared like a pile of smokes.

….

Winterfell of the North

Catelyn Stark was sleeping calmly through the night next to her husband Eddard Stark also, known as Ned.

Yet this night was different.

She dreamed that she at the dining table and many are cheering with Lords and ladies. Until a screams invading her ears, Catelyn gasped in horror as she witness her husband pushed him forward to the stool and chopped his head off with _ice._

"NED!"

Catelyn screams for her husband.

Golden tentacles reach for her two young sons, Brandon and Rickon are screaming as she tries to reach for her babies.

Sansa screams ran through the air. Catelyn turned and saw her daughter being tormented, clothes ripped from her body and the men at point in taunting.

Arya! Oh her Arya fought with all her strength, but her eyes turned blind.

Catelyn ran to her daughter, but a voice stops her.

"The Lannister sends their regards." Robb is stabbed and fallen into the ground. Men gathering around her sons' body, they raised him up and all she saw was horror.

They put a wolf head sowed into her son's body.

They chanted in mocking of him.

"THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH!"

Catelyn woken up from that horrid dream, she turned and saw her husband still heavily sleepily calm.

Morning has already come upon them in Winterfell.

Catelyn gotten up and ran to the trees are. The North worships the Old Gods.

She maybe a woman who kept the seven by heart, but she knew this is her punishment. Punishment for not keeping her promise to loveless child, Jon Snow!

She sobbed angrily and glared at the tree.

"You would go this far to punish me would you!?" She hit her hand on the tree, "Punish me, if you must! Just leave my family out of this!"

Her knee buckled and hit to the ground, she wept so hard that she felt that she is choking.

THUMP!

Catelyn let out a startled scream.

She saw two people, a boy and a girl holding both each other in their arms.

Catelyn gasped and her motherly instincts took over as her hands fractionally moved to check if they are still alive.

She let out a relief sighs.

'_They're alive,' _She realized something,_ 'Could it be that my tears pleaded the Old Gods that may have summoned them to answer my prayers.'_

"CAT!"

She heard her husband called for her, but she is more focus over the children. They could be around her eldest sons' age or perhaps close to her daughter, Sansa.

Ned came with his guards behind, "Cat, what…?" His eyes are widening by this sight. Two children are lying together on the ground unconscious.

"Help them Ned! Please!"

Ned went to his wife's side and saw a boy and a girl.

"Get these two inside," he ordered the guards and they did as their lord bid them to do.

No one knew who they are or where they come from.

All they knew is in their humble beginnings, "The Boy and Girl who Snuck in Winterfell."

* * *

**So, you know the drill reviews and comments are welcome. Draco/OC is this story.**

**Persephone Black looks like 12698397_10153917430998139_8886020166251537807_o**


	2. Chapter 2

"_As I am a woman, I am the means by which sin enters this world. I am the devil's gateway, the cursed ingress. I am the means by which Satan attacks the man, whom he was not bold enough to attack, except through me. Well, that is their view of the situation. My view is that there are too many priests with scant learning and smaller occupation. And I wish the Pope and the Emperor and all Spaniards were in the sea and drowned." _

― _Hilary Mantel, Wolf Hall_

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Will they live?" Ned asked as Maester Luwin is tending them. It took all of their strength to separate the two. You have to admit for a scrawny young boy. He sure has a strong grip around the young girl.

The young boy appearance is not always unusual. He is a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features.

The girl on the other hand, looks almost close likes norther girl, like brown hair and fuzzy curls and softens oval face and gentle features.

Judging by their clothing, he would have to guess that they must be some nobility of sorts. Yet he noticed their sigil on their cloaks that has a silver snake in the green background.

"They showed no signs of injury or scratches." Luwin answered Ned.

"But will they live," Cat interjected. "Cat, I don't think it is our right to keep them," Ned gently reminded her that these children are strangers. "I have to agree with Lord Stark, My lady." Luwin intervene between them. "For all, we know they could be enemies of the crown of sorts."

"What if they're not?" Cat retorted to Luwin.

"Shall we see if they brought anything with them?" Luwin stated as they looked into satchels. Ned looks over that the boy seems to bring his snake head cane. Ned can tell that it was worth something. The girl, however brought books with strange books like Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them, Bestiarium Magicum, Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit, The Monster Book of Monsters, Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland, From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide, Most Macabre Monstrosities, A Children's Anthology of Monsters and

…Folio Bruti?

Ned raised one eyebrow in question. It's seems that this girl is fond of mythical creatures. He has not heard about these books. Could it be from the Free Cities or Dorne?

"The boy and the girl have tattoos on their arms. It is the same thing, a skull running through its mouth. They could be from Dorne." Luwin finished his discovery to Catelyn and Ned.

Ned looks at the tattoos and shiver slightly at it. It feels like something dark and awful feeling.

"Maybe they came from house of Manwoody? No, they have a white skull with a golden crown." Ned mumbled and thinking.

"House of Lynderly, perhaps?" Cat mentioned that house. "They used snake as their sigil."

Jory shrugged, "True, unless it's eleven snakes. I would say, this is their personal sigil."

"Since, they are not carrying anything against you, Lord Stark. They are not a danger to anyone right now." Luwin stated.

That is true, but oddly some of these books are about dragons. So, maybe he is right. Just harmless books nothing more or less. "Until they awake from their sleep. We will talk to them." Ned decided as he, Cat and Jory left.

* * *

Persephone awake gently as her eye vison blurred until a ceiling is shown. She let out breath and slowly put herself in a sitting position.

This place looks ancient. She looked around and notice its foreign stone walls. Her clothing as she looks down is a sleepwear. Someone undressed her into a nightgown.

She looks down and saw Draco. She quickly went to him and turned his head slightly to check if he is ok.

Draco is breathing calmly and inhale as he slowly opening his eyes. Persephone gave a watery smile as he is okay.

"Persephone…?" Draco wanted to make sure that he is not dreaming

Persephone said nothing and presses her lips onto his forehead. She felt relieved that he is alive and here…! She thanks God every day that he answered her prayers.

'_I want to be free.'_

She prayed for that every day since she was little.

"Where are we?" Draco whispered as he looked at her.

"I don't know." She looked around the room. By the looks of it, they must be inside some castle and the weather is cold.

"I…think this is a muggle castle." Draco had risen up too quickly and stumbled a little if not by her assistance.

"Merlin's beard." He whispers in horror.

Draco arms went by instinct to grab her into his hold. She knew that Draco was taught like any other pureblood children. Muggles are dangerous beings that did the witch hunt on their kind, but Muggle-born are far worse and inferior beings.

"Let's say, if we don't show our magic." She calmly told him, but Draco held her tighter.

"But, what if…" His body trembles in fear. Persephone leans and kisses on top of his head. She brought up his face to look into his eyes.

"If worse comes to worse, then…" Draco finishes her sentences, "Erase their memories or… Unforgivable curses."

* * *

**Okay, there is chapter 2. Hopefully you like it. Draco is not on a trusting side because of the bad history of witch hunts and propaganda of Muggle-born from his family. Persephone is caution about them, but she doesn't hate all muggles and muggle-born. Next Chapter, Lord Stark and Lady Stark meet the wizard and witch.**


End file.
